The Queen of Snow
by Sempre Nevada
Summary: Ann is hatching a scheme to take the boys by surprise during their annual snowball fight, but maybe the boys have a surprise for her too? And what will happen when Ann is no longer "The Queen of Snow"? Oneshot. Ann-centric.


_Yay! My second oneshot! :D This was just a random idea that popped into my head one day, except I never took the time to actually sit down and write it. That is, until now. XD And on a side note, Hailey is the farmer that lives in Forget-Me-Not Valley, and she looks just like the picture in my profile. Enjoy~_

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnn," Hailey whined, trudging up the slick icy path, "Where are we going?"

"Shhhh! Someone might hear you!" Ann exclaimed, clamping her mitten-covered hand over Hailey's mouth. Hailey rolled her eyes and pried Ann's death grip off of her mouth. Cold, winter wind blew around them, stirring up the newly settled snowflakes into a flurry. Hailey held out her hand and caught one in her palm. The delicately carved pattern on the snowflake began to melt from the heat, and dripped until only a puddle was left.

"Come on Cliff. Are you gonna get up here or are you gonna be a big baby?" Gray said, hiking up the same path that the girls were on not moments ago. Luckily, Ann, who had sensed the boys presence, had quickly grabbed Hailey and hid the both of them in the foliage lining Kappa Lake. Their breath was noticeable to anyone who came too close, but the boys had already veered off onto the bridge up to Mother's Hill. Cliff stumbled along, a good twenty feet or so behind Gray.

"Okay, once they get up there on top of Mother's Hill, we're gonna race up there and start pummeling them with snowballs, okie-dokey?" Ann whispered excitedly, placing a few extra snowballs in her backpack. They had a good dozen or so snowballs compacted into Ann's little backpack, and were ready to bring a full on war to the unsuspecting boys. Poor guys.

"HYA! WE'VE GOT YOU NOW, SUCKERS!" Ann made a wild dash from were she was standing, and began hurling snowballs at her brothers' back. Hailey rushed out from the left side, similarly hurling snowballs, only it was at Cliff and not Gray. Cliff squeaked and ducked, covering his head as though a giant boulder was going to fall on it.

"CLIFF! NOW!" Gray shouted, pulling out several large snowballs from his pockets. He flung them towards Ann, who was momentarily dumbstruck from the change of events, and ducked behind a boulder when Ann finally snapped back into reality. Ann's eyes gleamed with a wicked fire, which spelled out death in every sense except for the literal meaning. Ann _tried, _whenever she got the chance, to glare somebody to death. It had happened with her Dad several times. It had happened to Gray so many more times, but her fiery eyes lost their power to scare him. After all, they _were_ just eyes.

The farmer-girl weaved in and out through the various boulders that were strewn across the peak, trying to find a suitable base that could defend herself from Gray's Monster Snowball Throws of Doom (as Ann had dubbed them the year before). Spotting a large chunk of stone, Hailey dashed off to retreat behind it. Meanwhile, Ann was fighting a battle she wasn't sure she could win. And Ann _always _won.

It was two to one, with Cliff and Gray surrounding her on both sides. Okay, that was only one of her problems. So the other problem was that she was all out of ammunition. And that really sucked. She furrowed her brow and looked around pensively, trying to spot a head of blonde hair anywhere in the distance. How could Hailey _possibly _desert her in a time like this? Didn't she know that Ann's reputation was at stake?

"ANN! HURRY BACK TO BASE AND START MAKING AMMUNITION! I'LL DISTRACT THE IDIOTS FOR YOU!" Hailey shouted, lunging for where Gray was standing. She football-tackled his back, which lead to both of them toppling head-first into the snow. Ann, seeing her chance to flee, made a mad dash for the rock base that Hailey had been hiding at.

Just then, a giant projectile of white sailed through the air, landing haphazardly on top of Ann's head. She spluttered, using choice swear words, and wiped the snow angrily off of her head.

"Who the hell threw that at me?!" Gray and Hailey, who were still busy trying to tackle each other, paid no attention whatsoever to the angry waitress. That left one person: Cliff. With an huffy sound, Ann stormed over to where Cliff was lamely hiding beneath a tree branch.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young man?" Ann tapped her foot expectantly.

"Uhm, all's far in love and war?" Cliff looked at her pleadingly, silently willing her to not kick him in the face. She pondered his excuse for a moment, trying to draw out the tension of the moment. Then, finally, she spoke up.

"Well, alright. I'll let you off with a warning this time. But _only _this time. It wouldn't be good for my rep if word got out that the Snow Queen was being _nice_ to her slaves." That was Ann's infamous name around Mineral Town. Ann the Snow Queen, or Ann the Snow Goddess. Of course, she had earned that name through ruthless battles that she fought endlessly with her brother. Each time, during winter, there would be one giant snowball fight and Ann would always come out on top. No mater what, she was indefinitely the best snowball player in Mineral Town.

That is, until a little girl with bright orange plaits took her title.

_End Note: Yeah yeah yeah, I know, the ending sucked. But, I couldn't think of anything better at the time and my little sis was whining in my ear! *coughexcusecough* Okay, so in case anyone didn't get the ending, Ann's daughter was the one who would take her title one day. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, ya know? :D_


End file.
